


Farfegnugen

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car and driver are one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farfegnugen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treneka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Treneka).



> I took requests for drabbles. trensaddiction requested something about Ban and his car. This actually ended up being more about Ginji, Ban, and his car. Such are the perils of request drabbles.

Ban loves his car. Ginji loves it too, when Ban's driving and it becomes part of him, swift and powerful. Loves it when they're both tucked inside, sleeping with barely a handspan between them. Less, if Ginji has his way. Loves it when they're not sleeping, and the small space means they get creative, making full use of bench seats.

And when they're on a job and can't afford such distractions, Ginji runs a quick hand over the dash, presses his nose to the seatback and inhales, looks up through the open roof to the stars.

It tides him over.


End file.
